1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device having a light emitter supported on a printed wiring board, a display unit for the display device, a retention cover for the display unit, and a manipulation device with a light display having the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mixer to set parameters of electronic musical instruments or sound facilities includes a plurality of faders to set control parameters, such as sound volume, sound quality, and effect, in response to the slide position of manipulators, e.g., knobs, through the sliding movement of the manipulators. At a manipulation panel of the mixer is disposed a light display part including light emitting elements, e.g., light emitting diodes (LED), arranged such that the light emitting elements are adjacent to slide areas of the respective manipulators to display the setting state of the parameters using light. Each of the faders includes a board having electronic parts or circuits to set and transmit parameters. The light emitting elements and a light emission controller are also connected to the board.
A conventional fader, for example a fader disclosed in Patent Reference 1, is constructed in such a structure that a mover coupled to a knob is received in a box-shaped main body, and a board is mounted to the inside surface of a side wall of the main body. Also, a slide manipulation device disclosed in Patent Reference 2 is constructed in such a structure that a board is mounted to a gondola configured to slide in a box-shaped main body.
A device to provide a light display function to a mixer is disclosed, for example, in Patent Reference 3. This device is constructed in such a structure that a board is mounted to the bottom of a manipulation panel of the mixer such that the board is parallel to a fader, and light is discharged from tip ends of LEDs mounted to the board through holes formed in the panel.
[Patent Reference 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-8907 (Paragraph 0013)
[Patent Reference 2] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-134646 (Paragraph 0042)
[Patent Reference 3] Japanese Patent Publication No. 3716822 (Paragraphs 0014 and 0022)
It is required to arrange faders such that the neighboring faders are adjacent to each other as close as possible to construct the mixer in a compact structure. As a result, a space necessary to mount a light display part decreases, whereby a mounting work is difficult at the time of manufacture, and a lot of labor hours are needed. In the devices disclosed in Patent References 1 and 2, no attention is directed to the mounting of the light display part. In the device disclosed in Patent Reference 3, the LEDs are mounted to the board parallel to the fader as light emitting parts, with the result that a lot of time and labor hours are required to mount the LEDs.
A printed wiring board is characterized in that the printed wiring board itself is constructed in a compact structure. In most cases, therefore, devices using the printed wiring board are required to be constructed in a compact structure. This situation is equally applied to a display device having a light emitter supported on the printed wiring board. Consequently, the above-mentioned problem is common to display devices each of which has the light emitter supported on the printed wiring board.